


♦ Cherry Pie

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel, Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, High School Crush, M/M, Stalking, it's cute though, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Coffee Shop AU</p><p>So it was fairly understandable that one would pay a visit to the Roadhouse – the name of Ellen’s coffee shop – to taste their sweets, but every day and always the same one? No one could be that addicted to cherry pies. Besides, Ken Doll also entered the place at exactly 8:37 a.m. It’s true; Castiel had been documenting his arrivals. And no, that was not creepy. It was just simple curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to finally do a challenge, and the one I chose was the 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, which you can find here: http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge . I'll probably be uploading new stories every day, unless natural forces stop me from doing so. XD The stories are pretty short, but most of them will have porn, including the next one. c: Without further ado, hope you all like it! :3

Castiel was intrigued, to say the least. The man – or Freckled Ken Doll, how he had decided to call him – had been coming every day to the coffee shop where the raven haired man worked for about three months already, and ever since Castiel remembered, he ordered the same thing: one cherry pie. As if that wasn’t enough weirdness, Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew the guy, and that was eating him alive.

Sure, it was granted that the establishment was famous because of the delicious pies cooked by their chef, Ellen. She was a genius in the kitchen, a generous one, too. Aside from signing Castiel’s paycheck, the brown haired woman also gave him leftovers of almost all of their sweets at least once a week. Castiel couldn’t say they lasted more than two days in his fridge.

So it was fairly understandable that one would pay a visit to the Roadhouse – the name of Ellen’s coffee shop – to taste their sweets, but every day and always the same one? No one could be that addicted to cherry pies. Besides, Ken Doll also entered the place at exactly 8:37 a.m. It’s true; Castiel had been documenting his arrivals. And no, that was not creepy. It was just simple curiosity.

That very specific day, though, Castiel had come to work one hour later, since his alarm clock had decided to take a break from working. He had apologized profusely to Ellen on the way over, and had also ignored how God thought it would be a good day for the rain of the century. More than once Castiel felt like he was experiencing the second divine flood, and sooner or later Noah would turn around the corner, sailing in his ark.

Obviously that didn’t happen. What _did_ happen was that Castiel arrived at the Roadhouse at nine a.m., only to have someone’s coffee spilled on his shirt. He took a step back, trying his best not to punch the guts out of whoever that was.

“Geez, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,” said a very familiar voice.

Instantaneously, Castiel’s head snapped up. It was the Freckled Ken Doll, his green eyes very pointedly trying not to stare at the spots where the blue-eyed man’s shirt stuck to his body. Frowning for a hint of a second, Castiel tried to convince himself that this hadn’t been planned, because, for the first time since he worked there Castiel was late, and in the same day Ken Doll decided to order something different?

“It’s alright,” Castiel sighed. He didn’t have a spare shirt and staying with the stained one all day would be a pain, but it wasn’t like he could say anything else. “It’s not my first coffee stain,” he added with a smile.

Seeing the blonde man grinning at him was enough for Castiel to stop thinking about the slight burning sensation on his skin where the coffee had landed. “Let me buy you dinner, then. It’s the least I can do,” he offered, and was that a wink?

Castiel could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, but he decidedly ignored it. “I-I,” The blue-eyed swallowed before going on. “I don’t even know your name.”

Aside from that, Castiel had never been one to go out with someone he had just met. It just didn’t feel right. For Ken Doll, though, he was willing to make an exception.

“Oh, right,” the man chuckled, extending his hand for Castiel to shake. When he did so, the blue-eyed barista almost let out a shaky breath at the strength and feeling of the other’s calloused fingers. “I’m Dean Winchester. Looking good, Cas.”

“And I am…,” Castiel started, but stopped once he realized Dean already knew his name. Suspicious, the raven haired narrowed his eyes. “How do you know my name?” he asked, trying to make sense out of what was happening.

Shrugging, Dean finally let go of his hand, and Castiel didn’t know exactly how to feel about that. “You know Jo?” He pointed to Ellen’s daughter, one of Castiel’s best friends, so the barista nodded. “We went to school together. Well, you were there too, but it’s been a long time, so I don’t blame you for not remembering me.”

Taken aback, Castiel tried to remember who the Hell could this guy be. He didn’t remember any Deans from his school years; in fact he didn’t remember anyone but Jo, since he was normally either buried in his books or crushing over a quarterback who dated his chess club’s leader. More than once he had thought about leaving it just so that he wouldn’t have to watch them together anymore.

But, Dean? He simply couldn’t remember. Searching his brain, Castiel bit the inner side of his cheek. Dean, Dean, Dean…

Oh, _fuck._

Dean Winchester.

“D-Dean?” Castiel asked, now recognizing the main star of his very first wet dream. His heart was beating faster than his chest was able to bear, and he was pretty sure he would faint in no time. The feeling only increased when Dean opened the same smile that had Castiel falling in love with him all those years ago.

They were both twenty-nine now. How, and more importantly, _why_ did Dean remember him? Neither had directed one single word to the other during all of High School, even if Sam’s brother was also friends with him and Jo. Castiel couldn’t believe that Dean actually remembered him.

Apparently happy from being recognized, Dean raised his eyebrows, smile still firmly in place. “Took you a while, huh?” How in Heaven’s name could he take this so easily? Dean looked down at his watch then. “I’m a little tight on schedule right now, but I was serious about taking you to dinner. What do you say?”

Not able to do anything else but stare, Castiel nodded, making Dean’s grin grow even bigger, and was he really the reason for that? “Great! I’ll come pick you up around eight, sounds good?” he asked.

Still unable of much else, Castiel once again nodded, holding his breath. And then Dean did probably the last thing the blue-eyed ever thought he would. He actually leaned down to _kiss_ him. For a second, Castiel almost pulled away, but after dreaming all of his teen years how those lips would feel against his own, he found that he didn’t have it in himself.

As soon as their mouths touched, Castiel thought he was going to melt. It started as a short kiss, and he knew that Dean meant for it to be short and quick, but things got out of control. Before Castiel could understand what he was doing, his arms were wrapping Dean’s neck and pulling him towards his body, realizing that all those years of wait had been worth it. He was finally kissing Dean Winchester.

Once they pulled away, he felt Dean’s hands holding his waist and wondered when they got there. “I’m guessing that dinner is gonna be great,” Dean commented, and did he really doubted it for even a second? “I really gotta go now, but I’ll come by tonight,” he promised, placing one last chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips before pulling away.

Astonished, Castiel watched as Dean walked away, often turning to wink or smile at him over his shoulder. When he reached a distance of ten feet, the Winchester stopped and turned on his heels. “Hey, Cas?” Castiel met his eyes, still having difficulties to breathe. “You still have the same sexy ass you had back then.”

With that, Dean turned around and left, as if that was something people said every day. Touching his lips and still trying to register everything that had happened, Castiel pushed the door of the Roadhouse open to an electric Jo who wouldn’t stop asking him for details.

Later that night, when he was tangled with Dean in the green-eyed man’s bed, Castiel started laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Dean stared at him like he was high, but did nothing more than raising an eyebrow.

Before he could ask, Castiel explained, “I just realized that I wasn’t delusional when I caught you staring at my ass back in High School.”

Dean joined his laugh, and Castiel decided he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
